zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:大ファン
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sizz-Lorr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) You're japanese, right? seryosly you re an japanese? Asking for possible favour Since you are good at collecting issue covers is it possible for you to find the finalized Dave Crosland and Warren Wucinich standard retail cover for Issue 8, if possible? I've been search around the Internet and cannot find a cover with the logo, issue pub. and barcode, and we still don't have it on this wiki after months. --Invader Rob II (talk) 06:02, July 16, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: Thank you for finding it, you're much appreciated for that from me! --Invader Rob II (talk) 06:28, July 16, 2016 (UTC) No problem, I will be writing the plot for Issue 6 and so on for the next 2 to 4 days. It would be nice if you could cut out 3 images for each comic and add some of your description pizzaz in the thumbnail. It's late right now so I'll do Issue 6 tommorrow, and hopefully we can get them catches up in time for Issue 12's release or something. Somebody's gotta do them am I right? --Invader Rob II (talk) 06:36, July 16, 2016 (UTC) That is greatly appreciated, thank u. I can add pics no problem. good night. =) -大ファン Discussion about how Zim should spelled on articles A majority of articles (I'd say 90%) have Zim without the capitalization. I'd like it if we discuss this topic alittle further. --Invader Rob II (talk) 01:50, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure. What are your thoughts about it? 大ファン (talk) 01:54, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I realize what your are trying to get to me, but for as long as I've been on the wikia it's usually been Zim. I think since this is a documentation I'm wondering if we should really type it as (ZIM).--Invader Rob II (talk) 01:56, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, my opinion on it is that ZIM is a perfectly canon spelling of his name. So there's really no need to change ZIM to Zim just cuz that's how we spell our names. It's always been spelled that way, but ppl who edit the wiki probably just write Zim out of habit. 大ファン (talk) 02:00, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I'll wait this out until the admin I contacted about this problem answers back. Since he made the wikia, I think this should be for him to answer on. --Invader Rob II (talk) 02:02, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure, makes sense. 大ファン (talk) 02:12, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Admin Anonymous1 parted in favour of Zim, since it's that way on every article since the beginning. Like it was explained, it's documentary. The obvious reason GIR it all caps instead of also Zim is because his name's an acronym, like the SIRs. It's like changing every other irken's name to capital letters if you think about it. --Invader Rob II (talk) 05:08, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I get what you're saying. It sounds like the main reason you don't want to is because it would be a pain editing every time Zim's name is mentioned. But I really don't see any reason to change ZIM to Zim if it's already written that way on an article since it's a perfectly fine spelling. I mean, every time you write Zim it's just making more work for yourself if you ever change it to ZIM. If it's already written as ZIM there's no reason to change it. Also, I wouldn't want to change other Irkens' names because I'm not sure their names have canon spelling like ZIM's. I mean, nobody writes ALMIGHTY TALLEST, not even official websites like Oni-press . 大ファン (talk) 05:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC) The point is that that's how the characters spell it in Irken Culture. Didn't Jhonen say that all Irkens would have capitalization since that's in Irken written language? It's alittle self explanatory. --Invader Rob II (talk) 06:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but even though it's all caps in Irken language, they don't write TALLEST RED or TALLEST PURPLE. So I don't think there would be a need to write all the Irkens' names in all caps. The only Irken's name who is consistantly written in all caps on all the official summaries, merchendise, and other things is ZIM's name. But whatever. It's just too much effort discussing this. I don't really understand why you complain that it would be too much work and a pain in the butt to change "Zim" to "ZIM", but you don't mind putting in the work to change "ZIM" to "Zim". But if that's what you want to do.... 大ファン (talk) 06:42, August 2, 2016 (UTC) The professor Membrane picture was official. It was used during comic-Con. Pretty sure it was designed by one of the main series artists. It was created for print for buttons and magnets. (PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 19:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Oh ok. I didn't recognize it from the TV show or the comic, so I thought that it was fanart. 大ファン (talk) 04:12, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Technical Help Hi. Sorry if I'm bugging you, but you're really the only person I'm communicated with so far on this wiki. Anyway, can you tell me how to add pictures to articles? Because I tried earlier, but I couldn't figure out where on the edit bar the tool for adding pictures was.ZimFan89 (talk) 01:20, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey. No problem. I add pics by just clicking this button here. 大ファン (talk) 08:41, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. ZimFan89 (talk) 14:02, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Preventing Piracy/Spoilers I've reuploaded the images whited out. Thanks for letting me know before I was blocked from the Invader Zim wiki forever. Lol. Are the images I replaced them with what you had in mind? Yes. That's exactly what I had in mind. Thank you for fixing them. 大ファン (talk) 08:48, February 19, 2017 (UTC) My pleasure!(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 15:49, February 19, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Good job on the Recap Kid Gallery! Is it okay If I add you under my friends on the wiki on my profile page?(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 20:57, February 20, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot I'm going to add you anyway.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 22:21, February 21, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Oh, sorry I didn't see ur comment until just now. Yes! Go ahead and add me! Do I need to do anything? I don't know how much about adding friends on wiki accounts... 大ファン (talk) 09:19, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Cool! There's nothing you have to do. If you're on my list it means we are mutual friends. Thank you!(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 12:34, February 22, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Removing incorrect category tags Hey, quick question. How do you delete incorrect category tags from pages? I ask because I noticed you've done that a few times, and I can think of a few that need to be deleted. ZimFan89 (talk) 13:34, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Yeah no problem. I go into the source editor, so I can view the HTML of the page, and I delete the category from there. I actually use the source editor quite a bit, just generally whenever I want to fiddle with the HTML. The categories are typically near the bottom. 大ファン (talk) 08:51, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ZimFan89 (talk) 18:45, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Vandalism It has been done. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 07:04, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Active Admins No, you're not being presumptuous. In fact, you're absolutely right: We seriously need new admins here, and you three have more than proved that you have the dedication and professionalism to be admins. Plus, I can still intervene in the unlikely event that anyone goes power-mad. So congratulations on your promotion, admin! Use your privileges well, and great work so far!--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:46, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude Unforunately, I cannot code your username's color or boldness since it is in kanji and won't support css. I am sorry for that. I made it so users could identify the admins on this wiki (or, atleast the active ones).--Invader Rob II (talk) 07:47, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah man, that's too bad. Thanks for trying anyway.大ファン (talk) 00:22, November 6, 2017 (UTC) I love it I love the character appearance templates you added, but I changed the section header from 'Episode appearances' to 'Sightings' to make it more general since its not just the TV series anymore. Other than that, you did a great job and effort into figuring out who's in what episode. Great work you did --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:18, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! I tried to get the appearances as accurate as I can, but please let me know if you see any mistakes. It's also possible to say more than just "appear" and "absent". For instance, if the person doesn't appear but other characters talk about them, i can put "mentioned". I'm pretty sure I missed some episodes were the Tallest were mentioned but don't appear. And the episode Dib's wonderful life of Doom was p much a dream, so characters that appeared in the dream I just put "imagined". One episode Gaz was off screen saying something mean to Dib, so I put "voice only". Let me know if you can think of any other special type of appearances I may have made a missed or made a mistake.大ファン (talk) 04:28, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Sightings update Hey dude. Since you're the one who organized the sightings template (and I have no idea how to alter it myself) you seemed like the one to ask this of. Since Issue 27 comes out tomorrow, and the comic section of the sightings list currently only goes up to Issue 26, we should probably update it to have a few more slots ready. ZimFan89 (talk) 00:06, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah sorry, I haven't updated it yet because I haven't gotten a copy of the comic yet. But I'll edit it so it shows 27 & 28 now.大ファン (talk) 05:23, January 25, 2018 (UTC)